


Day 7 - Lost in Translation

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Driving, Getting Lost, M/M, Minor background TyNick angst, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all Ty needs is a little direction</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 7: Lost and/or Stranded</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 - Lost in Translation

"You know," Ty said, adjusting his sunglasses as he stared down the highway. "I thought after Burns let me go I'd be done with this shit. These random fucking phone calls at all hours of the night, being sent on wild goose chases for other people."

Zane turned to look at Ty. He looked outwardly calm, fingers of one hand drumming on the wheel and the other arm resting casually on the door of the rented Jeep. There was tension around his mouth though, and the rhythm of his fingers on the wheel was erratic and jerky.

"Instead of spending a quiet weekend with my fiancé, having copious amounts of sex and never putting on clothes, I am lost somewhere outside of fucking --" He glanced at Zane briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. "Where the fuck are we anyway?"

Zane glanced out the window, looking for some sort of indication or sign. He couldn't find anything specifying where in Texas they actually were, but thankfully Ty didn't actually seem to be looking for an answer, and he ploughed on, still ranting away.

"Wherever the fuck we are. On a god damned treasure hunt. Because Nick..." Ty sighed, apparently running out of steam at the mention of Nick.

"Because your friend asked you for a favour, baby." Things had been tense when Nick and Kelly had called two days earlier from somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean, rambling about some lost treasure in the hills around Victorio Peak, and needing to get feet on the ground before some gang got it, but Ty hadn't been able to say no. At this point he'd never say no to Nick. In his mind, Zane knew he was still making amends.

Zane reached out and put a hand on Ty's thigh, his thumb rubbing soothingly against the worn denim of Ty's jeans. He felt Ty unwind slightly under his touch.

"C'mon, baby. We're bound to hit a rest stop sooner or later. I'll get you some Dr Pepper, some Cheetos. See if we can find a GPS unit."

Ty grumbled again. "Seriously, what kind of shitty rental car doesn't come with a GPS?"

They continued on in silence until a sign overhead announced a travel plaza at an upcoming exit. Zane squeezed Ty's knee encouragingly as they pulled off.

When he got back into the car, Ty was fidgeting with nervous energy again.

"Don't worry, we'll get there soon."

"I just..." Ty scowled and grabbed the bottle of soda Zane held out to him. "I don't wanna let him down."

Zane shifted in his seat, so he could lean over and kiss Ty softly. His lips were cool and sticky with soda and Zane smiled. "You won't let anyone down, Ty. I'll make sure of it."

Ty smiled at him then, crooked and earnest. "I know you will. Thanks for coming along."

"It was either that or let you run off on your own and have to come down to rescue you anyway," Zane teased. He smiled and nodded as he plugged in the GPS unit and pegged in their destination. He had a brief flashback to that terrible and ill-advised road trip so many years ago, with Julian and Cameron in the back seat, and silently uttered thanks for the small mercies that no matter what happened this time, they were pretty much guaranteed at least not to be as bad as that time.

Within minutes, a soothing female voice was sternly but calmly commanding Ty to _take the left exit in zero point eight miles_.

"Yes ma'am." Ty smirked and saluted the unit.

They fell into a rhythm, the GPS spitting out commands and Ty chatting animatedly, thanking her for her concern and occasionally telling her off when she got too pushy. Zane relaxed, letting his mind wander, his faith in Ty (and the GPS lady) essentially unshakable.

They made good time, Ty driving just far enough over the speed limit to hopefully keep ahead of whoever Nick was convinced was heading for the mountains. Not fast enough to get them into any trouble. Eventually, the San Andreas range stopped looking like a fuzzy suggestion off in the distance and started looking like an actual achievable destination.

Zane lowered his sunglasses against the late afternoon glare and tilted his seat back. Ty was still tense, but it was the productive tension of a man with a purpose, more than the frazzled, harried anxiety of earlier. Zane figured there was no harm in catching a bit of rest. He closed his eyes, one hand resting on the car door and the other brushing lightly against Ty's thigh, and nodded off.

He was jolted awake not much later and caught the end of Ty's voice.

"Thanks, darlin'." The term of endearment caught Zane off guard, and he fumbled slightly, trying to figure out what Ty was thanking him for. His confusion must have been clear on his face, because Ty chuckled quietly.

"I wasn't thanking you, baby." He winked and tapped the top of the GPS unit, and Zane spluttered.

"I didn't realise you were on such close terms." Zane pursed his lips, well aware he sounded ridiculous, and kept his eyes on the highway. 

“You’re jealous! Of the GPS lady!” Ty threw his head back and laughed, loud and deep, the stresses of earlier finally shaken off.

“I am not!” Zane muttered. He stared resolutely out the window, avoiding eye contact with Ty and watching the mountain range loom up ahead.

Because Ty was possibly right. Only a tiny bit. He didn't like hearing Ty call anyone _darlin'_ except him. But really, it was worth it if it was cheering Ty up. He decided to own up to it, if only to make him laugh again. "Just..." he shifted in his seat, glaring over the tops of his sunglasses and pointing at Ty. "Don't call her that again."

"Anything for you," Ty managed to say between chuckles. He never looked away from the road, but he reached out with his free hand and laced his fingers through Zane's, squeezing gently. Zane squeezed back. They drove into the mountains, into uncertainty and possible danger, content in the knowledge that no matter what ended up happening, they'd always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The [Treasure of Victorio Peak](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorio_Peak_treasure) mentioned within is a real thing, although its existence has never been confirmed. It seemed like the sort of thing Nick would be into, I imagine this is some venture in their new treasure-hunting endeavour. Especially since the man who claimed to have found it was named Doc, and his wife's name was Babe. The nomenclature was too amusing for me to ignore.


End file.
